


Каким бы путем ты ни шел

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Пятьдесят предложений о развитии отношений.





	Каким бы путем ты ни шел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Matter Which Way You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183051) by [ramen_addict (Ramen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen/pseuds/ramen_addict). 



> Спасибо Verliebt-in-Traum за конструктивные правки ))

* * *

 **Страх**  


Когда Сай впервые появился перед Хикару, ужас от встречи с призраком смягчила мысль: «По крайней мере она хорошенькая».

 **Уши**  


— Я не виноват, что принял тебя за девушку! — оправдывался потом Хикару перед обиженным Саем. — У тебя сережки в ушах!

 **Волны**  


Хикару довольно скоро понял, что эмоции Сая захлестывают его словно приливные волны — береговые деревушки. Гораздо дольше пришлось соображать над мысленным подобием дамб и мешков с песком.

 **Мелодия**  


Пока Хикару спит, Сай вспоминает — и старинные напевы просачиваются иногда в сны, а следом — в сознание мальчика.

 **Облака**  


Сая лучше всего видно ночью и в пасмурные дни, когда ярким солнечным лучам не нужно выбирать — отразиться от него или проникнуть сквозь.

 **Вкус**  


В качестве эксперимента по экстрасенсорной коммуникации Хикару попытался передать Саю точный вкус и ощущение рамена с говядиной. Но призраку показалось, что у него язык отсох.

 **Прикосновение**  


Такое случается все реже, но когда Сай все же забывает, что больше не может ни к чему прикоснуться, Хикару чуть не плачет от переполняющей его досады.

 **Сверхновая**  


— Очень красиво, — заметил Сай, взглянув на изображение сверхновой звезды в учебнике, но наотрез отказался что-то про нее слушать и помогать Хикару мухлевать на занятиях.

 **Луна**  


Заскучав, Сай взглянул из-за плеча Хикару на его естественнонаучный тест и, поняв, что на том уроке мальчик уснул, подсказал ответ: «восковая луковка»*.

 **Неженка**  


Когда кое-кто из одноклассников назвал хэйанских дворян мягкотелой размазней, Хикару не особо возмутился. Но Сай пришел в такое негодование, что позже, на физкультуре, Хикару пришлось как следует надрать им задницу, играя в вышибалы.

 **Технология**  


— Моя рука будто… заискрилась! — жаловался Сай, случайно проведя рукой сквозь компьютер, на котором он играли в го.

 **Дождь**  


Сай не любит, когда Хикару выходит из дома в сильный дождь. Не потому что боится за его здоровье — современная медицина творит чудеса — а потому что устремляющиеся к водостокам потоки воды напоминают, как он тонул.

 **Рынок**  


— Однажды мои вещички тоже будут столько стоить, — мечтательно заявил Хикару Саю, неожиданно узнав, какими прибыльными могут быть го-аукционы.

 **Картошка**  


— Хикару, они на меня смотрят! — прошептал испуганный Сай в овощном отделе.

 **Шоколад**  


— Хочешь быть темным шоколадом или белым? — спросил Хикару, гордо демонстрируя две коробочки конфет.

 **Солнце**  


— Как нам играть в го, если у тебя руки обгорели?!

 **Недомогание**  


— Когда мама в следующий раз тебе скажет не есть столько сладостей за раз, может, ты послушаешь.

 **Утешение**  


Хикару волнуется, что его отец мог находиться на сошедшем с рельс поезде. Саю очень хочется его обнять. Но поскольку тела у него нет, приходится просто сесть так, чтобы Хикару было хорошо его видно.

 **Простодушие**  


Когда Сай простодушно радуется го или застывает перед новой аранжировкой искусственных рыбок, Хикару порой забывает, насколько тот умен.

 **Гром и молния**  


Сай отказывается говорить, как до такого додумался, но изредка, когда во время грозы отключается электричество, неожиданно появляться из ниоткуда и пугать Хикару нравится ему почти так же сильно, как играть в го.

 **Звезды**  


Заглянув Хикару через плечо, чтобы узнать, как продвигается выполнение домашнего задания, Сай не знал, смеяться или плакать, обнаружив, что тот рисует на листе для кифу выдуманные созвездия.

 **Слабость**  


— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, никогда больше не играй с этим похожим на жабу мальчишкой!

 **Руки**  


— Ну разумеется, игроки в го хорошо владеют руками! — объясняет Сай, не понимая, почему Хикару так странно на него смотрит.

 **Улыбка**  


Хикару накопил почти энциклопедические знания о разнообразных выражениях лица Сая — в основном, о разных вариациях улыбки. Но он подозревает, что существуют еще целые тома неизведанных выражений.

 **Преданность**  


— Мне понадобятся годы, чтобы узнать все, чему ты можешь меня научить, — на языке Хикару это означает: «Ты же не исчезнешь без следа в один прекрасный день?»  
— На это и целой жизни может не хватить, — с языка Сая на современный это переводится примерно так: «Я останусь так долго, как смогу. Вот если бы ты еще научился выражаться яснее, дурачок».

 **Секс**  


— Ну… может, ты закроешь глаза или отвернешься? — просит потянувшийся к застежке брюк Хикару, когда вдруг обнаруживается, что без него Сай не может даже выйти из комнаты.

 **Поцелуй**  


Время от времени у Хикару возникает желание поцеловать Сая. Он винит во всем его помаду. И вообще, парни не должны быть такими красивыми. Но в кои-то веки он рад, что его (древний) друг совершенно нематериален.

 **Чувственность**  


Поздней ночью истончаются грани между жизнью и смертью. Наклонившись ближе, Сай ощущает дыхание Хикару. После тысячелетнего отсутствия каких бы то ни было ощущений, это самое замечательное, что с ним случалось.

 **Смерть**  


Хикару не боится смерти. Он знает, что Сай продолжил существовать и после. Так что, когда придет его время, Сай будет рядом.

 **Узы**  


— Есть много вещей могущественней смерти, — такое объяснение получает Акари от Хикару, которого совершенно не расстроила смерть главных героев фильма.

 **Свобода**  


Однажды Хикару спросил Сая, куда бы тот отправился, если бы они не были намертво привязаны друг к другу. Но ответа не получил. Что само по себе стало ответом, ни признать, ни осмыслить который тогда они не были готовы.

 **Небеса**  


Сай сомневается, что в загробной жизни его ждет что-то более захватывающее, чем возможность помочь Хикару раскрыть его потенциал. Но также он сомневается, что с этим согласится тот, кто в ответе за его исчезновение из мира живых.

 **Дом**  


После бесполезных поисков Сая путь к дому, в котором он вырос, напоминает Хикару не возвращение к родному очагу, а визит к дальним родственникам.

 **Имя**  


Говорят, знание чьего-то имени дает власть над его носителем. Но как бы Хикару ни просил, он не может заставить древнего призрака вернуться.

 **Кровь**  


— Хикару, почему мой чердак весь в перьях… Это что на полу — кровь?!

 **Телефон**  


Однажды Хикару пошел в библиотеку почитать о призраках и теперь размышляет — получилось бы снять Сая на камеру в мобильнике Акари?

 **Слезы**  


Плача перед Исуми, Хикару чувствует себя, как девчонка. Но в то же время не может вспомнить, когда еще ощущал такое облегчение.

 **Подарок**  


Хотя веер купил он сам, Хикару все еще думает, что это был прощальный подарок Сая.

 **Волосы**  


Поскольку сны о живых имеют смысл, в отличие от снов о мертвых, Хикару наконец убедил себя, что человек с темными волосами из его сна — это Тойя.

 **Ревность**  


Сая раздражает то, сколько энергии Хикару стал вкладывать в игры с Тойей. Но теперь он вообще никак не может с ним контактировать и вынужден просто смотреть, как Хикару живет своей жизнью.

 **Жизнь**  


— Думаю, теперь я могу отличить, когда человек гоняется за призраком, а не за живыми, — заявил Тойя Хикару, и тот перестал с ним разговаривать.

 **Ветер**  


Целую неделю непонятно откуда налетающий ветер раскидывал домашнее задание Тойи и записи игр. В конце концов Тойя оставил у Шиндо на пороге полную сумку сухого рамена и записку с извинениями. Хикару его больше на свидания не звал.

 **Преисподняя**  


Предположительно, загробный мир очень велик, но Хикару полагает, что, когда попадет туда, у него будет достаточно времени.

 **Сумбур**  


Иногда Хикару просыпается посреди ночи, чувствуя, что Сай близко. Но когда открывает глаза — рядом никого нет, и ощущение постепенно пропадает, как картинка тускнеет за закрытыми веками.

 **Вечность**  


— А как же «вместе навсегда», ты, призрачный ублюдок?! — летит в ночное небо сердитый крик за неделю до происшествия.

 **Скорость**  


Думая, что заметил знакомую волну волос, Хикару поворачивается следом — и видит мчащийся ему навстречу автомобиль слишком поздно, чтобы увернуться.

 **Боль**  


икару умирает не от собственной руки, и его смерть более болезненна, но думает он лишь о том, как разочарован будет Сай, что Хикару только что потерял шанс выиграть свой первый титул.

 **Небо**  


Ярко-голубое небо постепенно темнеет до черноты, а затем проясняется снова, как в кино или во сне — а если Сай и дальше будет так наклоняться, у него шапка свалится.

 **Счастье**  


До встречи с Саем Хикару не подозревал, что собственная смерть может сделать его таким счастливым.

 **Завершение**  


— Эй, а мы ведь тогда так и не доиграли, — вспомнил кто-то из них, когда шок от смерти Хикару слегка улегся.

**Author's Note:**

> * "восковая луковка" — технически, это фаза почти полной луны, но было жаль заменять интересную метафору буквальным переводом.


End file.
